


WHERE THE SKIES END

by Aimryax



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019)
Genre: Bittersweet, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family baby, Gen, Songfic, Trans!Price, trans!Kyle, trans!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimryax/pseuds/Aimryax
Summary: Five people sit down in the dusk of night, where the stars that glittered above look down and upon them.//WHERE THE SKIES END - Starset
Kudos: 27





	WHERE THE SKIES END

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for @llanxeotis for the beta/proofread.
> 
> EDIT: Margo has drawn an absolutely [Gorgeous and amazing fanart](https://margirius.tumblr.com/post/610875721318121472/where-the-skies-end-aimryax-call-of-duty) of this and I still cry look @ it

“How the bloody hell is it still hot, it’s nighttime for fuck’s sake.”

“I told you to take that jumpsuit off, Sergeant.”

Laughter rang out among the small group that sat around the illuminating fire, Kyle’s bad choice of clothes was the highlight of this quite sunset, the gradient that faded from the calm orange into the darker blue was always a mesmerising sight. Coming at the cost of the weather.

Well, it is true, the weather of _Urzikstan_ was messy to say the least.

And Kyle decided to wear double outfits on top of each other, somehow that was a smart choice at some point as he packed up; he brought this upon himself.

The light in the middle in the darkening skies was vivid, the post’s lights had been dimmed off for preservation, making all the non-natural sources of light almost non-existence; so it left them in the outside shadows of the approaching night sky. Underneath the millions of radiant stars of the clear country that made Alex feel insignificant, his voice would echo probably if he shouted right now. _Echo_.

It showed each of the group’s members in its fiery light; Farah with her usual getup, occasionally stirring up the fire when it began to calm down, the siblings undoubtedly sat next to each other, with mischievous remarks in Arabic every once in a while at each other, or directed at the others, as Kyle feigned shock whenever Price translated a jab at him from the duo.

Price sat next to Farah, both had an aura of trust and closeness. Laswell had told him that they had worked in the past, but Price’s softer expression reserved for the Commander said that the relationship was more then work.

Also, Alex saw for the first time Price without the regular boonie, met with a rather strangely thick curly hair than a balding spot, _who could’ve thought?_ It was greying though, so he got one aspect right about the old Captain.

Right next to Price; Kyle sat like a duckling next to its to mother. Where he would sometimes wipe his eyebrows from the sweat, earning a teasing from the group but nonetheless, seemed happy.

Sandwiched between Hadir and Kyle, was Alex himself, with proper wear more than Kyle that is. Alex has felt the grin more than seeing it when he sat next to Hadir, never had this big of a “_fan_”.

“Ah, the joys of sweet Urzikstan.” Hadir said, “Absolutely shithole of a weather.”

“_Watch your language_.” Farah said in pseudo-scolding. “This is our homeland you speak of.”

“Well honestly, it still doesn’t deter from the fact that I was just shivering balls yesterday.” Alex remarked grumbly while moving his shoulders, sent all around the world and still haven’t gotten used to it.

“_Americans_.”

“Nonsense, there’s also Britains.” Price smiled as he noted, slightly tilting his head towards Kyle, making the sergeant snort.

This felt oddly sincere then anything he had been through. With the stern Captain with less scrunched eyebrows and more wrinkles at the eye from a smile, the often frustrated Sergeant more open and friendly without offhand compliments, the often strict Commander with a relaxed posture and letting the breeze pass through her, the usually hostile Lieutenant with more excitement; it felt like a group of familiar friends, rather than a group of assigned people assembled to stop a war before parting ways.

They would make good friends outside of this.

Comfortable silence rested among them, the fire flickering at the warm wind direction, loosening his scarf a bit and letting his thoughts wander outside profession.

“This calls either for some marshmallows, singing, or drinking—or both.” 

“Drinking on the job, Alex? Classy.” Kyle remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“You also forgot two people who can’t drink.” Hadir popped up.

“First, I don’t see any shootin’ tootin’ around here, do I? Second, I said _or_.”

A deep chuckle sounded out of Farah before she turned to her brother. “Brother?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you remember any of the lullabies our mother sang to us?”

The joyful atmosphere turned rather sombre for the group—more specifically, Kyle, Price and Alex. Where Kyle smile slightly dropped and Price’s eyes went softer but for a different reason.

It is easy to forget who Farah and Hadir were when they smiled and unexpectedly humour others. A blood related Commander and Lieutenant that were thrown into war before their teeth properly grew.

“Not really, you’re supposed to be the older one here.” Came out the mocking response.

“I was still _a child_.”

“Excuses, sister.”

A head shake of irony, the braid slightly following the motion that was tied with more colourful ribbons in the dull settings. 

“Okay let’s sing a classic one, shall we?”

“Karim is gonna sing to us?” Price’s frame went slightly back in his signature gesture move at a knowledge he didn’t know about the commander.

“Don’t get your hopes up, this is a special occasion Captain Price.”

“_Let’s start_.” Farah whispered to herself in her language, starting to hum softly to a beat inside of her and her brother’s head. She opened her mouth, her native-language sang out with the letters.

“_Oh my homeland, you’re the mountains of the blue clouds_.”

Slowly Hadir joined in with the singing along a little swing to the sides, knuckles making a small drum-like sound on the beloved weapon, mixing in with the voices.

“_Oh my homeland, You’re the moon to the dew and lily._”

They were almost in sync even though their eyes had closed in the harmony of the song; almost lost in their own world that they wished for. And would take back.

“_The house of our beloved ones, the soil of those who passed away_.”

War was cruel, let alone the unseen one—rather, the one that the eyes had _blinded_ themselves to among the shadows. It took away the innocence and life of people within, but somehow despite it all, Farah and Hadir seem to retain their hearts to their country, metaphorically and literally, the love and emotion in their voices with the song was loud and clear.

And the people who had not turned a blind eye to, where he saw Price fighting for something beyond the mission, not hesitating to go rough or against orders for his own humanity; who had seen mirrored anger within Kyle and took the sergeant who wanted to do more in the truly grey lines of what’s thought to be a perfectly done assignment through the law, but imperfect through the morals.

And here he is, among these two factions with _determined_ enemies from higher-ups’s orders.

“_Ah you’re small for us, but you’re the big as the world for us, oh my homeland_.”

Alex felt himself being called to sing at the chores repeating, the letter strange yet the meaning understood. He was encouraged more by Price mumbling some words with an accent—Kyle following along with an even heavier accent.

Around the fire, with no restrictions.

Gazing at the stars above that looked down on him, Alex let himself for one moment.

“_Oh my homeland, the lost gold of forgotten history_.”

His tongue felt heavy at some unpracticed letters, but their voices all combined together somehow. Each of them singing with a tone that had reached their heart somehow—with Alex who felt the words that spoke of an undertone melancholy, with that small thing that’s called hope.

“_Oh my homeland, you’re the mountains of the blue clouds_.”

Farah’s rawness, Hadir’s determination, Kyle’s willingness, Price’s sombreness...and maybe a little bit of Alex’s genuity; all combined made out a tune of five people—two who were almost as one—just in the middle of an empty desert with a little bit of truthfulness.

At the end of the song with a fade off from all the voice ranges, blue eyes opened slowly, to be greeted with multiple gazes on him.

“What?” Alex shifted on the rocky sand uncomfortably at the attention.

“You,” Farah started.

“Are _so_ bad.” Price finished.

A laughter rang out again but louder, they are good friends in this firelight under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used here is from a well known Lebanese singer named Fairuz (Watini/Oh, my homeland) Since Urzikstan is based off mainly Syria, and Lebanese/Syria culture are very alike.


End file.
